William Pinnacle
Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Bosses William T. Pinnacle III is a character in the first Dead to Rights game. He is the corrupt mayor of Grant City and the game's secondary antagonist. Dead To Rights William Pinnacle was the scion of the Pinnacle family, a wealthy clan that has controlled the fate of Grant City since it was a gold Mecca known as Glitter City. It was only natural, then, that he should inherit the power his family held. In addition to being mayor, Pinnacle also owned his own private security force, of which Rafshoon Diggs was an employee. Pinnacle also inherited the family secret: that the gold in Grant City, long believed to have run dry, was still very much beneath the city, unable to be mined by the technology available at the time of the city's founding. Using his power as mayor, Pinnacle commissioned the construction of a subway system and used the construction as a cover to mine the rest of the gold, using prisoners from Iron Point Penitentiary as cheap labor. He was assisted in this endeavor by Fahook Ubduhl. Pinnacle's opponent in the upcoming mayoral election, Gloria Exner, grew suspicious of his doings and hired private investigator Frank Slate to obtain proof that the funds used to build the subway were being misused. Slate did so, but was killed by an assassin before he could share what he knew, only managing to carve a portion of Pinnacle Security's logo in the wet cement before succumbing to his wounds. Slate's son Jack would mistakenly suspect his father's enemy Augie Blatz of the deed, leading him to be framed for Blatz' murder and sentenced to death. Pinnacle would expedite the execution to take place seven months from the time of the murder. While Exner protested the speed with which Jack was scheduled to die in the electric chair, the execution was not to be postponed. This did not matter; Slate foiled the execution and escaped the prison. Ironically, Pinnacle was among the witnesses and presided over the execution. In the wake of Slate's escape and the ensuing riots, the prison was facing a federal investigation. This posed a serious problem for Pinnacle, as the gold mine was accessible through the prison. He arranged to have the tunnels sealed off so the investigators would not suspect anything. Slate followed Pinnacle back into the prison and confronted him. Pinnacle revealed that he was not the one responsible for Frank Slate's death, but rather Dick Hennessey, head of the Grant Anti-Crime Unit. Hennessey was blackmailing several criminals and profiting from their crimes, including the hidden gold mine. To prevent its exposure and the subsequent loss of income, Hennessey arranged for Frank to be killed and Jack set up by the assassins guild Mayhem Inc. As they had a common enemy, Pinnacle proposed an alliance: in exchange for Jack's help in killing Hennessey and destroying his blackmail files, the mayor would ensure Jack's pardon. Slate agreed and while Pinnacle distracted the corrupt Hennessey, the former cop infiltrated his station and retrieved the files. However, Jack felt guilty about allowing Pinnacle to walk away scot-free and possibly win the election, so he tried to betray him by giving the files to Gloria Exner. Unfortunately, Pinnacle was one step ahead: he intimidated his opponent into quitting the race. In the meantime, his partner Fahook had hired Hildy Razwell to get the files as well. She successfully brought them the blackmail material, but balked at the gold bars Fahook was paying her. As the two argued, Pinnacle crept up behind her and fatally shot her in the back and asked Fahook to ensure Hildy was tied to Exner's murder. Unfortunately for Pinnacle, Slate was watching the whole thing and attacked him, pulling Pinnacle through the window. Enraged, Pinnacle engaged Slate in a fight. Ultimately, through winding Pinnacle, Slate was able to strangle him to the ground where Pinnacle told Slate that he wouldn't be giving Slate his pardon after all. Proclaiming "call us even", Slate snaps Pinnacle's neck, killing him. Later, at the Bay Bell, an ecstatic Hennessey tells Slate that even he wouldn't have had the balls to kill Pinnacle and believes that with Pinnacle's death, all of the gold is his. However, Slate has given the files to Kip Waterman who exposes Hennessey on live TV. Retribution Pinnacle does not make an appearance in Retribution, but he is named as a financial backer of Pinnacle Stadium and a former candidate for mayor. Jack mentions that Pinnacle was sent to prison and the stadium was never completed. The stadium site became one of the bases of operations for GAC. In a twist of continuity, Gloria Exner is the mayor of Grant City, rather than Pinnacle. Personality and traits In public, William Pinnacle was a good man – popular with the people and dedicated to improving the city. Behind the scenes, however, he was corrupt to the core. He preferred to get others to do his dirty work, but would not hesitate to do it himself if necessary. Despite coming from a wealthy family, Pinnacle was greedy and violent. However, he was highly intelligent and very cunning. He came up with the idea of mining billions of dollars worth of gold from under the noses of Grant City's citizens and getting them to pay for it by using their tax dollars to fund the construction of a phony subway system. He was also able to foresee Jack Slate's betrayal and prevent it. Once angered, he would drop his veneer of congeniality and expose himself as the rough-spoken thug he truly was. Pinnacle was surprisingly strong, able to lift and choke a man with one hand. His strength gave him the ability to outfight the military-trained Jack Slate, forcing him to outmaneuver the bigger man to survive. Trivia * Pinnacle is always seen holding a lit cigar. This, in addition to his gravelly voice and low stamina, indicates that he is a heavy smoker. Ironically, he is never seen smoking his cigar until he fights Jack. Jack even taunts him about his smoking and lack of endurance during their fight. * It is impossible to defeat Pinnacle through conventional hand-to-hand combat. To defeat him, Jack must goad him into swinging wildly (taking care to stay out of arm's reach) until he doubles over from exhaustion. Once winded, Jack must run behind Pinnacle and execute a throw move to jump on his back and choke him. Quickly and alternately tapping the punch and kick buttons will tighten Jack's hold and cut off Pinnacle's oxygen. Once Pinnacle is out of oxygen, he will begin taking damage. * At their first meeting, Pinnacle insists to Jack that while he is a criminal, he is not involved in murder. Later, he personally kills Hildy and tries to beat Jack to death. It is also possible that he posted the open contract on Exner during the debate, leading to the events of chapter six in the first game. __FORCETOC__